Wario's Welcome
Wario's Welcome is the first episode of Warioz's Amazing Adventures. It introduces the setting and the characters. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Moneybag Banks * Rob O. Koopa * Princess Peach (mentioned) Plot The viewer is looking around the Mushroom Kingdom when they hear a "WAAAAH" behind them. They turn to find Wario behind them, grinning. Wario welcomes the viewer to the Mushroom Kingdom, and asks if they would like a tour. The viewer nods, and then Wario says, "Alright, I'll give you a tour... Wario style! Waaaaah!" The scene then goes to the opening theme. After the theme, Wario begins the tour by showing Peach's castle. He explains that Princess Peach lives in "a rich, expensive castle, filled with tons of cool valuables...." Wario then apologizes for getting carried away and moves on with the tour. Next he brings the viewer to his house. The viewer sees a huge mansion with a swimming pool and a private jet. Wario suddenly appears on the screen, saying the viewer is looking the wrong way. The viewer turns to see a rotting one floor house surrounded by flies. Wario then says, "Isn't it great?" Wario takes the viewer into the house and finds Waluigi watching TV. Wario explains that Waluigi is his brother, and that they always have each other's backs. The screen briefly goes to a flashback of Wario and Waluigi being caught robbing a bank. Wario pins the blame on Waluigi and runs off. The screen returns back to the present time, with Wario scratching his head and nervously laughing and Waluigi glaring at Wario angrily. Wario then rushes the viewer out of the house, saying they should run while they still could. Wario begins to tell the viewer about their next stop when a soda can flies out of nowhere and hits him on the head. The viewer turns to find Rob O Kooppa standing in an alley. Rob introduces himself, saying that he's Wario and Waluigi's main partner in crime. He explains he knows 209 ways to rob a bank, including using a squeaky duck. Wario agrees, warning the viewer not to make him mad. This infuriates Rob, and he turns red and shoots fireballs at Wario. Wario brings the player to the last stop: the Mushroom Kingdom Bank. Wario explains that he knows everyone who works there; though mainly because he's robbed them all. Wario and the viewer enter the bank, only to be stopped by Moneybag Banks. Banks yells angrily at Wario, warning him not to rob the bank again. Wario tells him to relax, saying he's not robbing the bank until Friday. Banks sighs with relief, then introduces himself to the viewer. Then Wario and the viewer leave. Once outside, Wario tells the viewer that they know everything they need to know. He starts to say to tune in next time when a siren is heard in the background. Wario freaks out, knowing it's the police. He then runs away as police cars chase him. Then the scene cuts to the credits. Trivia * This marks the first ever appearence of Rob O. Koopa and Moneybag Banks. Category:Episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Season 1 episodes Category:Fanon Category:Gigabyte Gaming